The Start of Something New
by DAnNSfreak
Summary: The Annual NYPD New Year's Eve Party, Danny, Lindsay, and a Karaoke equals? M&Ms story, inspired by High School Musical but altered in my own way. Read it, you know you want to!


Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to CBS; High School Musical belongs to Disney. Not me. Never have been, never will.

I wrote this quite a long time ago, but I didn't post it. But now I think, why not?

This is a pure M&M's story, inspired by the karaoke scene in High School Musical, and I can really see Danny and Lindsay singing up there, so I just had to get it out of my skin… If you hate High School Musical, don't bother reading… but hey, I'm just using the song, so I'll appreciate if you guys bear with me and just read it for the M&M's…

Peace! ;-D

Oh yeah, there really is no timeline for this, seeing that I wrote this before I was hopelessly crushed by Love Run Cold. In this story, that didn't happen…

_**The Start of Something New**_

Lindsay Monroe stepped into the grand ballroom and was struck by how huge this room alone was. She could probably fit her entire apartment, and her neighbor's as well, inside, and still have room for four elephants.

The lights were dimmed, except for the spotlights shinning on the stage, where two individuals were singing on stage. One of them, Lindsay recognized as Officer Young, a third year police officer, He had his eyes closed and was crooning out the lyrics displayed on the small TV screen in front of him, 'You are the love of my life, yes baby! You are…'

Lindsay concluded that everyone was too polite to take him down from stage so they just decided to talk among themselves instead, trying to block out his screeching voice.

The other was a female detective that Lindsay didn't know. But Lindsay knew one thing for sure, that detective was anything but comfortable being picked to sing a song with the overly excited Young.

This was the NYPD's annual New Year's Eve party. Lindsay was dressed elegantly in a long flowing sleeveless peach dress that complimented her figure perfectly. Lindsay found it hard to believe she has been in Mac's unit for almost a year and a half already. She was celebrating New Year's Day in New York City. Lindsay had no regrets about moving to the city. She was doing well in work and her colleagues are her closest friends.

A short stab of panic hit Lindsay, 'Where are they anyway?'

The room was full of people; cops, detectives, CSI's. But Lindsay couldn't seem to recognize any of the faces in the crowd. She looked around desperately, thinking how stupid she looks standing there alone, craning her neck…

To her relief, she spotted someone she knew. _Damn… why him?_

Lindsay walked up behind Danny Messer and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey," she greeted brightly.

He turned around to face her and for some reason, his eyes widened, and he stared.

Lindsay felt her face flush as she saw Danny's eyes taking her appearance in from top to bottom.

"Montana…" he stated after five seconds or so.

"What?" she asked, smiling.

He shrugged facially, "Nothing… you… look… good."

Lindsay grinned back, "Thanks… you don't look so bad yourself," And she meant it. In fact, she had to refrain from saying he looked _hot._ Danny Messer looked really good in his fitting tux. His hair was combed his usual style and his goatee was trimmed neatly. He just looked so… clean.

They fell into uncomfortable silence, looking around them nervously. Lindsay felt heat radiating from her cheeks. This is crazy… she's never been like this in front of Danny Messer before. And deep in her heart, Lindsay knew why, but she wasn't going to admit it to anybody, much less herself. She couldn't understand it, the first day she met him; she would have gladly wished the tiger woke up so she can feed Danny to it… But now?

Then Danny asked, "So, waddya' think? Not as good as back home in Montana? Where they serve beer instead of champagne?"

Lindsay smirked, she was very used to these typical playful statements that Danny reserved especially for her, and she loved them. She loved retorting with an equally smart remark even more, "Very funny Messer… I-"

A voice suddenly called out from the distance, bellowing over Officer Young's emotional high notes, "Hey guys! Over here!"

It was Stella, dressed in a beautiful black gown with sequins. She was already seated at one of the tables with Mac, Flack, Hawkes and Hammerback. Danny and Lindsay ambled over to them and sat.

At this point, Young and the female detective broke into the chorus, one much louder than the other. Not many people were paying attention, except for Young's buddies, who were cheering and hollering.

Flack said, "Can you believe this?" jabbing a thumb towards the stage, "I thought they were supposed to take this off the program! Why can't they just hire a real band to play instead?"

Stella propped her chin on her palm and said, "Face it Flack. Random cop karaoke is an all time novelty."

Danny chuckled and Lindsay could see the usual bright glint in his eye, "You're just sore you got picked last year…"

Lindsay asked, "No kidding? What did he have to sing?"

Flack practically jumped across the table to cover Stella's mouth but despite his desperate efforts, Stella answered, "What a Wonderful World… solo act!"

Everyone exploded in laughter. Flack removed his hand from Stella's mouth and muttered, "It wasn't that bad, ok?" and slumped back into his seat.

Grinning, Hawkes said, "You know who I'll like to see on stage? Mac."

Stella chimed in, "Tell me about it! He's been here for years and he never gets picked!"

"Some people are just lucky," Mac stated with an angelic smile.

Flack frowned at Danny, "You've never been picked either!"

Danny frowned back, "Don't say stuff like that! You'll jinx me…"

Flack chuckled and put a hand to his forehead, "I, Swami Flack, foresee Danny Messer getting picked to sing Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back tonight!!"

Danny replied, "You sure you're not checking for a fever, oh great Swami?"

Flack put a finger on his right temple, "Whoooo… I foresee Danny Messer going to get us all champagne in the very near future…"

They all sat in silence for a moment, and Danny conceded defeat, "Fine…" he grumbled. He got up and headed for the food table. Everyone else continued laughing. Flack got up as well, "I'm gonna make sure he doesn't poison my glass or something…"

Lindsay watched Danny walk towards the champagne table with Flack. Why is it that he always gave her a funny felling whenever they're together? Lindsay couldn't really explain it. They've hung out plenty of time together, but never more than friends. Lindsay wondered whether they would ever be able to cross the border line between friends and… well…

Lindsay wouldn't want anyone to know this, but that was a line she was willing to cross. Danny is witty, funny, caring and a really good person, (even if he doesn't show it at times). He was the kind of guy Lindsay would love to spend the rest f her life with. She didn't want to do anything about it for fear that Danny didn't feel the same way. Their friendship will never be the same again.

Then Young and his detective mate finished their song, which was greeted with the standard applause. The M.C stepped up to the mike, "Alright! Which couple is going to rock the house next? Lights!"

Two spotlights started moving through the crowd. Stella whispered to Lindsay, "Mac this time… I know it!"

Lindsay was grinning from the thought of hearing her boss singing with some other woman, when suddenly, one of the spotlights landed right in her face. '_Damn,_' she thought as everyone started cheering. _Karma, karma, karma…_

A second later, the second spotlight landed on someone at the champagne table. Lindsay squinted to see who. _Double damn. _Danny.

Before she could protest, people started cheering and Lindsay felt someone tugging on her hand. A moment later, she was pushed onto the stage, in front of one of two mikes facing the audience.

Danny was soon brought up to join her, protesting all the way, "No, no… I can't sing… No… really!"

They stood next to each other behind their respective mikes. Danny muttered softly, "Well… Aren't we lucky…"

Lindsay crossed her arms nervously, "Ooh… yeah…"

A slow piano tune started and everyone went quiet. Lindsay resolved not to look the audience in the eye, nor Danny. She instead focused on the TV screen in front of them that displayed the song lyrics.

The first line read 'Male', which meant Danny. Despite her nervousness, Lindsay realized she was going to hear Danny sing for the first time. Interesting…

Danny, looking downright nervous, shoved his hand into his pockets and started, "_Living in my own world…didn't understand..."_ He nudged his glasses further up his nose with a knuckle, "_That anything can happen… when you take a chance,"_

Lindsay was surprised. He sounded good, really good. Is there no end to this guy's talents? Lindsay took a deep breath and continued, "_I never believed in, what I couldn't see… I never opened by heart,"_

Danny chimed in_, "Oh…" _He was now looking at Lindsay with the same face he gave her after she showed him Mac performing at the jazz place. He gave her the face that showed her he was impressed.

And now he was giving her the same expression. Hoo boy… "_To all the possibilities…"_

They both sang together, their voices blending perfectly, "_Oh, I know that something has changed, never felt this way, and right here tonight, this could be the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you…and now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new…"_

Danny must be getting more comfortable now, as he sang the next verse with a big grin, "_Now who'd ever thought that, ooh, we'll both be here tonight?"_

His enthusiasm was contagious. Lindsay found herself grinning too, "_And the world looks so much brighter, oh, with you by my side…" _

Danny echoed her, "_By my side…"_

Lindsay realized another thing; the audience. They were all smiling and clapping to the beat… Flack and Hawkes were actually stood up, clapping. Lindsay was quite sure she heard Stella shout, "Go it, guys!"

More confidant now, they sang louder, "_Oh, I know that something has changed, never felt this way, I know it's for real, this could be the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you…and now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new…"_

Lindsay laughed as Danny got into a 'rock star pose', bending down and holding the mike stand, _"I never knew that it could happen, til' it happened to me, oh, oh, yeah…"_

"_I never knew it before, but now it's easy to see, yeah…" _continued Lindsay.

They were looking at each other now, "_It's the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you…and now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new…"_

Lindsay was getting lost in Danny's shinning blue eyes… she forgot the crowd and their cheers. All she could see now was Danny and her, singing a song together. The lyrics couldn't be more accurate, ""_It's the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you…and now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new…"_

Danny repeated, "_The start of something new…"_

Lindsay smiled at him, _"The start of something-"_

"_New…"_

The room erupted in cheers and applause. But Lindsay hardly heard them. She and Danny merely smiled at each other wordlessly, quietly resolving to have a private chat with one another as soon as possible.

Lindsay stood at the balcony outside, over looking the many concrete buildings that make up New York City. It was nearly midnight. Lindsay had sneaked out because she wanted to think. She always had feelings for Danny Messer, much more than a friend. But the song they had sung together had made her realize that something ought to be done about it. But she had her fears. Danny Messer, the ladies man, resident play boy, Mr. I'm-Going-Out-with-the-Flavor-of-the-Week. How could he ever be attracted to a country girl like her, much less, get committed?

"Well, Montana. You're a single girl extraordinaire. You know a lot about football, you eat bugs, and you can sing. What else is there to add in that portfolio of yours?" said a voice behind her.

Only one person ever calls her Montana, "Hi, Danny…"

Danny walked up to her and rested his arms on the balcony railing, "Let me guess, how did you get so good? Church choir? Grandma's vocal training classes? Singing to your cows as you milk them?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "You are impossible, you know that?"

Danny chuckled.

Lindsay said, "And for your information, none of the above. I hardly ever sang. Just now was… a one time thing."

Danny shrugged, "If you say so,"

Lindsay tried to catch the sarcasm laced in that sentence, but apparently wasn't good enough of a CSI to find any. "How about you? You sing really well yourself. Had a lot of practice, singing to your girlfriends, right?"

Now it was Danny's turn to grin, "Nope. I don't sing… much…"

He looked at her, "I hope you don't take this the wring way, but, just now? Singing with you? It was really fun."

Lindsay nodded, looking at her hands, "Yeaaah… it was."

Danny turned towards the room behind them where their colleagues were talking together, "They will never leave us alone after this now, that's for sure…"

Lindsay smiled and asked, "What? The great Danny Messer is afraid of ridicule?"

Danny starred at her, "No! It's just that-" he stopped and looked straight ahead towards the city, "Very nice, Montana… you got me…"

Lindsay laughed. There was a silence.

At that point, someone inside yelled, "10! 9!"

People started joining in, "8… 7… 6…"

Lindsay sighed contently. The last few seconds of the year were ticking away and she was spending them standing beside the man she loved. She just wished he knew how she felt.

"5… 4… 3…"

People rushed out to watch the fireworks, crowding the balcony, "2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" cheers and shouts filled the air just as fireworks blasted off, showering the New York sky with shining sparks, one after another.

Lindsay breathed, "They're beautiful…"

Danny, not one for sentiments, merely nodded with a smile.

Couples all around, cops that brought their spouses/girlfriends/boyfriends were kissing one another. Lindsay's face suddenly grew hot, she didn't know why. She forced herself to look away from Danny.

Everyone started to return to the room to continue with the food and festivities. Danny leaned closer to Lindsay and kissed her on the cheek, making that particular spot burn hotter than her already flushed face.

It happened as quickly as it came. Danny backed away, his hands in his pockets, "Happy New Year…" he whispered.

Lindsay smiled a little, "Happy New Year."

Lindsay turned away, indicating nervously to the room, "We better get back inside…"

Danny nodded. But when Lindsay was halfway to the door, he suddenly called out, "Montana…"

Next thing she knew, Danny's warm, soft lips were on hers.

It was one of the best feelings Lindsay had ever experienced. To quote the song, it was just so right. Danny's arms were pulling her really close to him now he knew Lindsay was not going to slap him or something for kissing her. Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck, getting lost in his kiss.

Finally the need for air forced them to pull away, but only far enough for air. They were still in each other's arms, not wanting to move away from each other.

Danny smiled and said with more gusto, "Happy New Year,"

Lindsay smiled back and replied, "Happy New Year." What was all the worrying for? Stupid, stupid, stupid… Lindsay couldn't help grinning happily.

Suddenly Danny stiffened up, looking past her shoulder and loosened his grip on her, "Damn,"

Lindsay quickly deciphered his actions, "Someone saw, didn't they?'

Danny chuckled a little, "Oh yeah…" he sighed, "Flack."

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh. Flack was probably letting the others know now… And sure enough, when she looked over her shoulder, there was Stella, Mac, Hawkes and Flack staring out at them, wide grins on their faces.

Lindsay groaned and turned back to Danny, burying her face in Danny's shoulder.

Danny chuckled and placed a kiss on top of her head, "They're gone."

Lindsay pulled away from him, "Great, just great."

Danny asked, "What? The great Lindsay Monroe is afraid of ridicule?"

Lindsay gasped and gave him a whack on the head. He caught hold of her hand and held it tight in his own, "Let's get the worst of it over and with, ok?"

And they headed back into the room together.

_The start of something new…_

END

I told you it was just the song!

Hope you'll leave a review.

MUAKS!


End file.
